


spidey strength

by allthelovelybadones



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse
Genre: Gen, I wrote this with the PS4 Pete in mind but it could also apply to Burrito Peter, Peter breaks the headboard because he’s spidey strong(TM) and that’s it, idk this is the kind of things I come up with at 3:39 am, sex but not graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelovelybadones/pseuds/allthelovelybadones
Summary: A 3 am, 250-ish word drabble that makes no sense.





	spidey strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do at 3:39 am. Also, I read through this, but it is 3:39 am so there might be some mistakes. I already know there’s gonna be inconsistent dialogue.

Peter’s name escapes your lips as his hips meet yours, over and over again. One hand slides around your waist to pull you ever closer, the other gripping the headboard for support. 

You’re close, so close, and you can tell he is to, as his thrusts get faster, trying to move deeper.

The headboard, still held tight in his grip, bangs against the wall. If you were more focused, you would have cared what your neighbors would think, but it’s hard to find the mind to when Peter ducks his head to leave scorching kisses along your neck. 

With one final, sharp snap forward, you fall over the edge, your tightening walls pulling him along with you. The grunt and following moan into your ear is almost enough to distract you from the sharp crack you hear. 

It takes a moment, but when you focus again, you find the source of the noise: the wooden headboard snapped in two and a sheepish looking boyfriend. His apology is tainted by the still-blissed look on his face and the raspiness in his voice. 

Spidey-strength _too_ strong, you tease. He places a quick kiss to your cheek in apology, and throws the broken pieces to the side of the bed to be dealt with tomorrow. You mean to say something else, something about him paying you back next time, but it’s lost with a whimper as he pulls out. 

He grins down at you; “Just means you’ll have to be on top next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this trash for some reason, I have a tumblr.  
it’s the same name, **allthelovelybadones** but AO3 isn’t letting me post a link, probably because I’m on my phone.  
Low key falling in love with ps4 Peter again, so come yell at me to write more. There’s hardly any content for the Spider-Cop.


End file.
